


...ведь грустным солдатам нет смысла в живых оставаться

by Red_Sally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Red Room (Marvel)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:26:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Sally/pseuds/Red_Sally
Summary: Красная комната и все, что было потом.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	...ведь грустным солдатам нет смысла в живых оставаться

1\. Новичок

Наташа Романофф не помнит, сколько ей лет. Она так давно выглядит на тридцать, что иногда по утрам ей кажется – за окном до сих пор семидесятые. Не то время. Не то место. Не те события. Ей пятнадцать; двадцать два; сорок; шестьдесят. Порядок событий в памяти нарушен и прорежен. Через полчаса рассветет. Через час за отцом придут. Через три часа, когда солнце будет в зените, где-то далеко раздастся выстрел и пронзительный женский вопль, и историю снова перепишут: так всегда бывает после внезапных выстрелов…

***

У него были серые глаза.  
Его лицо ничего не выражало, голос тоже, двигался он тяжело, медленно. От него невольно отступали. Когда он вошел в класс, Ольга Петровна посмотрела на него с испугом, Татьяна Николаевна – с нескрываемым вожделением. Наташа поморщилась. Он огромный, старый, громоздкий. По нему нельзя даже заподозрить, что он танцевал хоть раз в жизни. Чему он мог научить их?  
– Лебедушки мои, – выдохнула Татьяна Николаевна. – Знакомьтесь, это Сергей Иванович. Он будет вести спецкурс у отличниц.  
Двоих, вставших по бокам от него, никто не представлял. Девчонки вокруг ежились, обхватывали себя руками, беспокойно глядя на взрослых дядек в дверях танцкласса. А Наташа смотрела на концертмейстера, на наставницу и понимала, что не верит ни страху одной, ни голодному блеску в глазах у другой. Верить перестала, еще когда ей в первый раз – тихонько, округло, вскользь – сказали про спецкурс. Намекнули, что будет с отцом, если она откажется.  
Сергей Иванович обходил девчонок. Отличниц на курсе было три: Софья – высокая, тонкая, шея как у жирафа и широкие темные брови над длинным носом; Ленка – младше всех, потому что день рождения у нее зимой, кудрявая, с ямочками на щеках и пухлыми ладонями, а растяжка такая, как будто в ней костей нет; и Наташа. Когда он прошел мимо, ее передернуло.  
– Эти? – спросил он, безошибочно найдя всех трех, высветив холодным взглядом, словно остальных в классе не было. – Мелковаты.  
Один из тех, кто пришел с ним, переступил с ноги на ногу, и Сергей Иванович напрягся, а Наташа заметила спрятанные под одеждой у сопровождающих кобуры. Они не с ним, кольнула ее странная, чужая мысль. Они приставлены к нему. Не помощники, не ученики – конвой.  
Она пристальнее вгляделась в неподвижное лицо, в стеклянные серые глаза. В жесткую сутулую спину. Тяжелый шаг уже не казался ей грузным, а широкая фигура – неповоротливой. До странности живо представился медведь в тугом ошейнике, которого Наташа видела всего раз, очень давно. Что-то страшное чудилось ей, что-то такое же подлое, как спецкурс для отличниц, у которого с балетом не больше общего, чем у Сергея Ивановича – с остальными преподавателями.

2\. Связистки

Калейдоскоп трескается, и цветные стеклышки в беспорядке разлетаются повсюду, уже ничем не напоминая сложный завершенный узор. Кончается ноябрь. Кончается война. Осталось принять капитуляцию, зачехлить оружие, написать отчет. Позвонить паре старых друзей в очень закрытых НИИ. Переслать последние данные по новой цели. Ей приходится напомнить себе, что на дворе две тысячи семнадцатый. Ей в самом деле тридцать, ей теперь всегда тридцать, а все остальное – дрянной сон. Та еще редкость, при ее-то работе.

***

– Кто-нибудь из вас знает, что такое Красная Комната? – спросил Сергей Иванович.  
В зале было слишком пусто и слишком холодно. Девчонки разминались без понуканий, согреваясь движением, ждали тяжелых шагов за дверями – но не дождались. Голос раздался уже в зале, близко; спокойный, негромкий и низкий, он все равно прозвучал так, что Сонька дернулась.  
– Я знаю! – звонко ответила Лена. Но, когда холодный взгляд обратился к ней, стушевалась и закончила очень тихо: – Это подразделение КГБ. Там занимаются шифрами. Большинство – женщины, – она в замешательстве покосилась на Наташу: – А мы разве…  
– Женская контора, – проворчал словно сам себе Сергей Иванович. – Связистки и дешифровщицы… Мда-а…  
Наташа внимательно следила за ним.  
– Значит, они не только этим занимаются? – спросила она.  
В глаза преподавателю она старалась не смотреть. Это выходило почти неосознанно, инстинктивно. Как будто, если посмотрит, что-то произойдет.  
– Не только, – подтвердил Сергей Иванович. – Но пусть будут дешифровщицы.

Шифрами они занимались тоже; разрабатывали куцые, служащие простым целям языки, передавая друг другу условленные слова, фразы и цифры, и это выглядело как развлечение по сравнению с новыми танцами, которые им теперь ставили и разучивали без концертмейстера.  
Разговоров о Красной Комнате больше не заводили, но и без них скоро стало понятно, какова цель спецкурса. История русского балета и хореография причудливо смешивались в голове с теорией разведработы. После основных занятий начинались другие: два-три академических часа в день, и после них дорога до общежития плыла перед глазами, как в дурном сне.

– Серый тут? – прошептала Лена, входя.  
Сонька фыркнула, перекинула косу за спину. Наташа кивнула, бинтуя лодыжки.  
Она почти не спала – приходя из училища позже и уходя раньше, чем когда-либо. Под трико прятала синяки, которые на уроках танцев не заработаешь. Но рукопашный бой в стенах балетной школы оказался на удивление уместным. Особенно зимой, когда классы вымерзали насквозь, индевели окна, и учащенное дыхание вырывалось паром. Иногда ей хотелось спросить, ради чего старались другие, чем их приманили на этот спецкурс. Фамилии Соньки и Ленки ей ни о чем не говорили, но само по себе это ничего не значило. Они молчали. Она не спрашивала. Только изредка удивлялась тому, во скольких вещах они все в конце концов стали разбираться, сколько всего понимали теперь, не задавая вопросов. Как ловко у них отбили охоту задавать вопросы.  
Софья не умела драться: боялась. Терпеливо и тщательно поставленные удары она забывала при виде живого противника, даже когда их ставили друг против друга с Ленкой, когда всего-то и надо было – обозначить атаку, повторить заученное движение с нужной скоростью и амплитудой. Как в танце. Но она не бросала спецкурс. День за днем, месяц за месяцем.  
Оружие, поначалу тренировочное, появилось словно ниоткуда: по молчаливому кивку Серого, к которому случайно вылетевшее прозвище прилипло тут же, намертво, чудом не срываясь с губ при других учителях. И Сонька нашла свой конек, быстро обойдя в стрельбе обеих сокурсниц. Лену не пугали ни боль, ни синяки, но, когда Сергей Иванович вложил ей в руку тяжелый пистолет, она побледнела так, что веснушки проступили, как оспинки. Разобрав, она собирала его дольше всех.  
Наташа ходила из класса в класс прямо, точно привязанная к станку. Запоминая движения, как на других занятиях; заставляя голову работать, как над учебниками. Это просто спецкурс, не проще и не сложнее прочих. Синяки сходили. Пистолеты она видела еще до того, как отца арестовали. Только ловя на себе серый взгляд, она терялась, ломая рисунок боя, мазала по мишеням с десятка шагов.  
Она провалится. Ее не возьмут – куда там их должны в итоге взять, отличниц старейшей ленинградской балетной школы, к тому времени, как они окончательно забудут разницу между фуэте и прямым ударом…  
По ночам ей снилось, что она танцует Одетту – одна на пустой сцене, отбрасывая в белом свете множество длинных черных теней. На зрительских рядах темно, не угадать лиц, не понять, есть ли они, эти лица. Музыка звучала не из оркестровой ямы, а отовсюду, перемежаемая вздохами, шорохами, металлическими щелчками. Веяло холодом по ногам. Наташа двигалась легко, как будто в зале сидел кто-то из Мариинского. Медленно, как под водой. Озеро ширилось, сцена уходила из-под ног, оплывала, как ил, и тяжесть промокшей пачки тянула на дно. Наташа тонула. Грим заливал глаза. Она смотрела на себя, захлебывающуюся темной водой, со стороны, сверху, в одной точке времени, в двух точках пространства.

Когда Сергей Иванович отмечал кого-то из трех своих учениц, настроение в классе всегда менялось. Ревность к преподавательской похвале, впаянная в них с первого курса, на его уроках делалась почти болезненной. Словно именно от этой похвалы зависел итог обучения, а вовсе не от полученных умений.  
Наташа отметила не нанесенный удар легким уколом ножа, и Соня скривилась, отступая, провожая ее темным взглядом. Будто, когда похвала доставалась ей, не видела, как Лена сжимает кулаки, чтобы не вцепиться в черные косы.  
– Молодец, белка, – кивнул Сергей Иванович.  
Наташа и раньше находила в пуантах канцелярские кнопки, несколько булавок и бритвенное лезвие. Лезвием она успела порезаться и, войдя в класс с пятном крови на стопе, попыталась понять по лицам, кто его подбросил, – но не сумела.  
Кончалась весна. Приближались экзамены, но еще прежде них маячил зачет по спецкурсу, и Наташа примерно представляла себе, каким он будет.

Все оказалось иначе.  
В назначенный день и час они втроем сошлись в пустом зале, и взгляд Наташи уперся в небольшой стол у стены под станком. Не было ни комиссии, ни концертмейстера, ни тех, кто мог бы заменять их и для кого ученицы Серого в конце концов предназначались. На столе лежало оружие: все, какое они успели подержать в руках за год, взвесить, оценить, опробовать.  
Лена прикусила губу. Сонька подошла к столу, Наташа – осталась стоять, ища взглядом линию мишеней и не находя. Ей казалось, она вот-вот поймет, что это значит. Потом стало казаться, что она уже поняла. И когда в дверях вырос еще более серьезный, чем обычно, и словно совсем чужой Сергей Иванович, у нее само собой вырвалось:  
– Я должна поговорить с папой.  
Он не ответил. Но Наташа откуда-то знала, точно знала, что он понимает, о чем она думает. Чего именно просит.  
– Мне надо увидеть папу, – повторила Наташа.  
Сонька повернулась на голос, взвешивая в руке пистолет.  
– Мне…  
Лена ахнула и метнулась прочь вдоль стены.  
– Не надо, белочка, – сказал Сергей Иванович.  
От его спокойного тона Наташу окатило ужасом. Она попятилась, краем глаза ловя движение, мысленно завершая фигуру чужого танца: Соня подняла пистолет, и пустой кружок дула смотрел теперь Наташе в переносицу. А Лена отступила уже очень далеко, вжимаясь в стену за плечом Сергея Ивановича.  
Больше ничего Наташа сказать не успела. Щелкнул спусковой крючок. Соня выстрелила и тут же метнулась в сторону, хотя вести ответный огонь было некому. Выстрел раскатился по пустому залу звонко и оглушительно, Наташа присела и, уже вцепившись в преподавателя, как в щит, услышала еще один звук. Короткий металлический лязг. Сплющенная пуля упала к ее ногам.  
Потом Сергей Иванович оттолкнул ее, ушел в сторону, и, словно это стало первой настоящей командой к действию, зал превратился в поле боя всех против всех.  
Сонька выстрелила еще трижды, и дважды попала. Новые хлопки отдавались в ушах едва-едва, невзирая на всю свою неуместность в стенах зеркального зала среди балетных станков. Попытки добраться до стола с оружием пресекались беспощадно, и победитель, казалось, определился с самого начала. Где-то за роялем глухо постанывала раненая Лена, а Наташа со странным равнодушием думала: что ты воешь, тебя же просто оцарапало… Себе она запретила издавать звуки, хотя ступить на ногу без крика казалось невозможным. Она стиснула зубы, зацепилась мыслями и памятью за то, как беспомощно звякнула пуля о… броню? Это из-за нее у Серого такой тяжелый шаг? Он даже не дернулся. И никуда не ушел из зала, внимательно следя за тем, как его отличницы охотятся друг на друга.  
Наташа чувствовала его взгляд, когда, кое-как перетянув ногу жгутом из ленты для волос, осторожно двинулась вдоль стены. Ленка затихла, оставшись где-то позади, у начала вереницы окон. Пятый выстрел угодил в зеркало, и обе ждали последнего, но ждать можно было сколько угодно, а время шло. И пусть вопреки всему никто не слышал стрельбы в школе, никто не ломился в двери запертого зала, рано или поздно Сергей Иванович должен был остановить испытание.  
Лена обрушилась на Наташу откуда-то сверху: прыгнула легко, точно не замечая пропитанного кровью трико на боку, как не замечала полученных на тренировках синяков и ссадин. Маленькая и гибкая, она сбила Наташу с ног и повалила навзничь, сразу же потянувшись к горлу. Наташа со всех сил ударила ребром ладони в окровавленный бок. Ленка охнула, и Наташа вывернулась из-под нее. Соня и ее последняя пуля куда-то делись; холодный взгляд Серого сверлил пространство, точно пули его не брали вовсе. Ленка вскочила, встряхнулась и атаковала снова.  
Наташа пыталась заслониться ею от оружейного стола, но выходило скверно. Жалея о том, что при ней нет ножа, она рубила ладонями в болевые точки, зная, что Ленка почти не чувствует ударов, и внутренне все больше холодея. Они вертелись все ближе к тому месту, где в последний раз появлялась Софья. Наташа начинала уставать и пропускать удары. Один меткий пинок – и нога снова закровоточила, Наташа взвыла и рубанула разом поддых и в переносицу. И над плечом согнувшейся Ленки увидела Софью: совсем близко.  
Глаза у нее были стеклянные, как у куклы. Отведя косы за спину, она держала пистолет, и дуло чуть заметно ходило из стороны в сторону, вверх-вниз, выбирая. Наташа пнула Ленку в живот и бросилась ничком на пол. Выстрел прогремел над головой. Рядом упал кто-то еще, и следом раздался окрик. Зачет был окончен.  
– Вот сука, – послышался сквозь шум в ушах мягкий голос Лены. – Трико испоганила.  
Наташу потянули вверх. Она поскорее отступила от возникшего слишком близко Сергея Ивановича, глянула на Лену – та обеими руками сжимала пистолет.  
На полу лежала Софья и стеклянными своими глазами смотрела в потолок. На паркете под ней расплывалась темно-алая лужа, в которой уже успели намокнуть черные косы.

3\. Белка

Старуха стоит над ней. Черты бледного лица вызывают головную боль – все тело и так болит, сердце частит после удара, но дело не только в нем. Старуха улыбается, вызывая вспышку мигрени. У нее ямочки на щеках. Когда она открывает рот, Наташу парализует.  
– _Одетта-Одиллия_ , – звучит ровно, механически, как пароль. Как код, вызывающий к жизни забытый алгоритм. – _Здравствуй, моя лебедушка_.  
И Наташу накрывает темнота.

***

Серый отпрянул и грязно выругался. Дернул Наташу за собой следом, отступая в тень, уходя, утекая от так же грязно выполненного задания.  
Оглядываясь назад, Наташа понимала, что из западни они выбрались чудом. Знать бы заранее, что впереди западня, – сколько времени и сил можно было бы сберечь. А теперь Серый на два шага впереди прихрамывал и немного кренился вправо, оберегая бок, и оглядывался на нее чаще положенного. Она тоже смотрела больше на него, чем по сторонам, жалея о том, что им вообще приходится уходить вот так.  
Узкими дворами, низкими арками в лабиринте старых домов они двигались быстро и, на взгляд Наташи, слишком шумно, пока, наконец, Серый не набрал на одной из самых обычных дверей необыкновенно длинный код, и хмурая немолодая женщина не впустила их в темную парадную, тут же попятившись назад и старательно не глядя на Серого.  
Он потащил Наташу за руку вверх по лестнице, и она тут же забыла о женщине.  
Потом она сидела под окном временного убежища, то и дело подглядывая под сомкнутые занавески – все было спокойно, – прислушиваясь к звукам из ванной. В ванной звякало, лязгало, шипело. Глухо рычал Серый, но к себе ее не пустил. Через двадцать минут вырос в проеме бледный, злой, кинул ей в руки аптечку:  
– Белка! Заштопай.  
И рухнул на скрипучий диван лицом вниз.  
Наташа схватила аптечку. Что-то шевельнулось, что-то всколыхнулось в мозгу, но она не придала этому значения, отмахнулась от незнакомого прозвища; уложила его правую руку к себе на колени и принялась за работу. Шила быстро, как будто не в первый раз. А когда и кого шила в первый – не помнила. Крови было мало, а должно было быть много, и это беспокоило. Но Серый дышал ровно, испарина высохла, а к запавшим глазам и сизым щекам она уже начинала привыкать.  
– С левой что? – спросила она, закончив.  
Серый проворчал что-то неразборчивое, лязгнул кулаком и обмяк.  
Наташа встала с дивана.  
– Первое дежурство мне, – сказала так, будто были варианты.  
Развернула к окну боком обшарпанное кресло: так, чтобы широкая вогнутая спинка прикрывала ее и от оконного проема, и от дверного. Забралась с ногами и повертела головой. Все было на виду: и светивший сквозь занавески уличный фонарь, и прихожая с входной дверью. И неподвижный на продавленном диване полуголый Серый.  
Наташа достала из кобуры один ПМ, положила рядом с собой и уставилась на Серого. Если что-то произойдет, что-то изменится, он все равно услышит первым, дернется, вскинется, потревоженный, подаст сигнал. Он сам – сигнал, это знание сидело глубоко, глубже всякой памяти, с той у Наташи всегда были нелады. И всегда был Серый. Откуда-то – может, с самого рождения – она знала, что кончится ночь, и он уже сможет идти и драться сам: натянет продырявленную куртку на свежие бугрящиеся шрамы, на жуткое железное плечо, и они пойдут доделывать работу. Заметать следы.  
Серый дернулся один раз: неловко согнул во сне раненую руку, натянув шов, сипло зашипел. Наташа бросила быстрый взгляд в окно, на дверь, прислушалась на секунду, две, три…  
– Чисто, – шепнула она, и Серый снова затих.  
Пару заданий назад она подумала, что они брат и сестра: что память они потеряли вместе, оттого и ценны теперь только тем, что умеют. Но быстро отмела эту мысль. Серый был на вид ненамного старше нее, но, кроме навыков тела и прорех в памяти, их ничего не роднило. Они не были парой, пару из них сделали: уж очень хорошо они прикрывали друг друга, даже при том, что им постоянно приходилось напоминать, что они работают вместе. Познакомились они, впрочем, спокойно и буднично, в очередной первый раз услышали и повторили позывные, кивнули, точно не расставались, – и зашагали рядом.

4\. Логово

Она как вкопанная останавливается, проходя мимо зеркала: встает в третью позицию, поднимает руки – и смотрит в глаза изумленному отражению.

***

От Серого слабо тянуло порохом и тяжело, густо – металлом. Теперь он спал, нелепо огромный на куцем диване. Убежище никуда не годилось: ни связи, ни защиты, ни оружия, кроме того, что они принесли на себе. По какой-то причине Серый считал его надежным, но Наташа, скорчившись в кресле под окном, не могла сомкнуть глаз. Слишком быстро колотилось сердце, слишком неохотно выгорал в крови адреналин. В тактическом комбинезоне было тесно и душно, но снять его и остаться даже без этой смехотворной брони казалось еще хуже.  
Так что она смотрела на Серого, думала о прошедшем дне и спрашивала себя, видит ли он, знает ли, что движет ею все несколько месяцев их знакомства.  
Он был так близко.  
Наташа на пробу провела ладонью вверх по бедру сквозь комбинезон. Раньше, пытаясь представить на себе его руки, она никак не могла по-настоящему дать волю воображению. Всякий раз спотыкалась на том, каково это – когда металлические пальцы ложатся не на спусковой крючок винтовки, а на голую кожу. Нельзя было не заметить, что он старался пореже прикасаться к ней – и нельзя не спросить себя, почему.  
Сжав губы, Наташа потянула застежку на груди. Любого шороха хватило бы нарушить чуткий сон, но она уже приучилась не будить его во время своих дежурств. Он ее тоже не будил – и чем занимался, одному ему ведомо. Медленно и осторожно она повела молнию вниз, расстегивая комбинезон до паха без единого звука.  
А когда запустила ладонь внутрь, поймала на себе темный взгляд Серого.  
Жар плеснул в лицо. Она выпрямилась, удержавшись от того, чтобы смущенно отдернуть руку.  
– Так и будешь смотреть?  
– Если хочешь, могу отвернуться, – хрипло ответил он.  
Хмыкнув, Наташа похлопала ладонью по спинке кресла.  
Подойдя, он осторожно коснулся ладонями ее лица. А в следующую секунду уже поднял ее на ноги, одним рывком вытряхнул из комбинезона и развернул к себе спиной. Металлическая ладонь накрыла грудь, стало холодно – и тут же горячо, потому что живая легла на лобок, теплые пальцы скользнули ниже, и Наташа зашипела сквозь зубы, не зная, отчего именно. Серый молчал, терся об нее сквозь штаны, потом левой рукой дернул ремень и прижался как надо, как ни разу не было и всегда хотелось. Наташа подалась назад, но он не торопился. Она не знала, каким он будет. Он трогал ее, пока она не перестала об этом думать, и только тогда подтолкнул ее к спинке кресла, обнял крепко, не шевельнуться, и вошел.  
На те несколько секунд, пока было больно, ее охватили озноб, разочарование и обида. И без следа схлынули. Она сама выбрала его. А он выбрал ее. Сперва в напарники, а теперь – в любовники. Почему нет?  
Он отвел ей волосы с плеча и поцеловал в сгиб шеи. Наташа дернулась больше от неожиданности, чем от чего-то еще, и Серый начал осторожно двигаться.  
Она чувствовала эту осторожность, слышала, как тихо он дышит, как тяжело дается ему эта тишина. До смерти хотелось разбить эту молчаливую сдержанность, и до смерти же было страшно: вдруг получится. Что тогда? Лица его она не видела. Что у него сейчас с лицом?  
– Серый, – вышло жалобно. – Давай ляжем…  
Диван обреченно скрипнул под их общем весом. Оказавшись сверху, Наташа попробовала двигаться сама, но Серый почти сразу перевернул ее на спину. Лицо у него было хмурое и серьезное, как всегда. Только скулы горели. Она уже начинала привыкать к нему такому. К медленным толчкам внутри, от которых хотелось кричать, распластавшись под ним и впуская все глубже. Подражая Серому, она молчала, дышала эхом, обхватив его руками и ногами, лбом ко лбу, глядя в черные глаза и не представляя себе, что теперь будет дальше.

5\. Сказка для тех, кто

– Удачи, Нат, – Бартон оглянулся из кресла пилота. – До встречи через сорок восемь часов. Будь осторожна в этих горах. Не ровен час, налетишь на Зимнего солдата, он, по слухам, любит местные пейзажи.  
– Кто-кто?  
– На самом деле все это ерунда, – фыркнул Бартон. – Сказка для тех, кто не наслушался в детстве. Будто существует универсальный оперативник, работающий черт знает на кого и оставляющий за собой одни трупы. Но кто-то же пересказывает сказку, верно? К тому же, о нем треплются так давно, что он уже должен ходить на задания с тростью и слуховым аппаратом.  
– Ты носишь слуховой аппарат, – заметила Наташа.  
Он только хмыкнул.

Прошло несколько лет после этого разговора, и Зимний солдат вырос перед ней черной тенью, прогремел над головой металлическим лязгом. И лежа в придорожной пыли рядом с трупом подопечного, слабеющими руками зажимая продырявленный бок, она тряслась от ужаса, ожидая, что он вернется за ней. И вовсе не потому что он оказался не сказкой, не выдумкой, а всамделишным ходячим мертвецом – неубиваемый, потому что мертвый. А потому что вопреки всякому здравому смыслу и всей ее короткой жизни он был ей знаком.

6\. Душа за душой

Тьма под веками стремительно рассеивалась.  
Только что Наташа летела в пропасть спиной вперед, и ветер свистел в ушах. Теперь вокруг было тихо и светло, – и, еще не придя в себя до конца, она малодушно понадеялась, что все было сном.  
Но, открыв глаза, тихо выругалась. Вокруг простиралась мрачная лиловая пустыня Вормира: в хмуром небе невнятно погромыхивало, сквозь пелену облаков молнии казались тусклыми красноватыми вспышками. Сигнальными ракетами, выпущенными в пустоту в тщетной надежде выбраться из логова смерти.  
Она встряхнулась, ощущая себя до странности живой, хотя по всем законам, рухнув с высоты каменного жертвенника, должна была разбиться. Но она твердо стояла на ногах. Ныли синяки, полученные в драке с Клинтом. Волосы лезли в лицо на резком ветру.  
И ее точно кто-то дернул за руку. Она оглянулась. Скала с плоской вершиной высилась всего в нескольких сотнях шагов, – а под скалой хищно припал к земле корабль. И металлический корпус ловил отблески молний. Наташа побежала, не таясь, но все равно не слыша ни собственных шагов, ни даже собственного пульса.  
На дне было голо, холодно и ветрено. Пыль ручейками змеилась в трещинах сухой земли. И у края каменного скола, так похожего на алтарь, сгорбленной спиной к ней сидел Серый и водил по камню живой ладонью.  
– Белка, – шепнул он вдруг, и в пыль упала капля. – Белочка…  
– Наташа, – поправила она машинально.  
Он вздрогнул и вскочил. И застыл, недоверчиво глядя на нее. Наташа пожала плечами.  
– Ты ведь не за трупом тащился в такую даль, Сережа?  
Серый покачал головой и шагнул навстречу. Раз, другой, медленно, точно опасаясь, что она вот-вот попятится. И когда приблизился вплотную, то так же осторожно завел руку за голову, распустил волосы и собрал в хвост ее бело-рыжие космы, в которых и памяти не осталось от заплетенной недавно косы.  
– Ты помнишь? – спросил он.  
Наташа кивнула.  
– Теперь я помню все. А ты?  
– Не уверен. Но явно больше, чем раньше.  
Серый не торопился отводить ладони от ее лица, и, как когда-то давно, Наташу пробрало смесью ужаса и азарта от ощущения запретности, недозволенности простого жеста. Она положила руки ему на грудь.  
– Ты… – он помолчал. – Ты жива? Или…  
– Все зависит от того, что ты сделал, чтобы попасть сюда.  
– Я не прыгал в пропасть, – он криво ухмыльнулся.  
– Я уже догадалась.  
Серый поднял голову, взглянув вверх, на вершину скалы, где такими крохотными казались сейчас каменные ворота и иссеченный временем выступ над пропастью.  
– Я попросил о встрече, – сказал он тихо. – Но не думал, что… Теперь я один не уйду.  
– Постой. Что именно ты сделал?  
С секунду он непонимающе глядел на нее, потом произнес:  
– Просто… позвал.  
Наташа посмотрела в холодную даль пустыни поверх его плеча. Мир был пуст, мрачен и неподвижен. Ничего не поколебалось в нем, не исказилось и не рухнуло оттого, что кто-то нарушил его главный закон.  
– Гамора! – крикнула Наташа. – Гамора, дочь Таноса!  
– Что ты делаешь? – вцепился в нее Серый.  
– Зову, – отрезала она, отчаянно жалея, что всех имен уже никто не знает.  
Худая зеленокожая женщина вышла из тени корабля, держа перед собой длинный нож. Серый глубоко вздохнул. Наташа пожала плечами.  
– Летим отсюда, – предложила она, ни на кого из них не глядя. – Летим домой.


End file.
